Another Night story
by Duckett Lights
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

3

**Disclaimer:**

**Oziys: "I do not own House of Night."**

**Luna: looks at me "Well no but you own me, Aleta, Zane, Anna, Devon, and let me see Shane." she blushed**

**Oziys: looks at her "Well yeah."**

**Shane: walks in and looks at us "Ladies."**

**Luna: turns read**

**Oziys: Looks at Shane "Hi Shane."**

**Luna: "Lets get on with the story!"**

I was finally at the water I sat down with my knees to my chest I was crying because I just got so annoyed with everyone keeping secretes around me its rude I felt worried but I didn't feel worried about anything I listened to the waves I put my cheek on my knees and closed my eye humming a song I don't know. I heard someone coming after me I got up and looked around "Luna stop!" it was Shane I looked in the forest and saw Shane come out I smiled he stopped right in front of me "What are you doing out here?" Shane asked his green eyes were dark and I didn't like it not because I was scared but because it made me sad.

**Aleta**

I was in the lobby with Shaylin and the rest they looked at me "How could you lose Luna?" Erik yelled "I didn't mean to!" I yelled back Shaylin shook her head "Okay enough please!" we both looked at Shaylin "I might not have the ability to slap the back of your minds but your colors of making me remember when I was human!" Shaylin's voice bounced off the walls we both flinched "Sorry Shaylin." we mumbled I looked at Erik and felt someone in danger I looked to the door "Aleta?" Shaylin said "Something isn't right," I thought back to when I sent Shane after Luna, "how long ago did I send Shane to the forest?" I asked.

"Thirty minutes ago. Why?" Erik asked "They might be in danger!" we all ran to the forest "Keep your elements up and stay alert!" Erik said we nod and split up and ran into the forest I began to call out to Shane and Luna I heard Luna scream "Luna!" I called "Aleta!" Luna called back I ran and saw Luna she came and hid behind me "Where's Shane?" I asked "In the forest." Luna said "Okay the last place." I said "By the river." Luna said "Aleta." I turn and saw Devon "Dev, stay with Luna I need to get Shane." I said and ran off to the river I saw Shane on his stomach on the ground I summoned my sword "Shane!" I said "Go away Aleta."

I rolled my eyes and went to Shane and helped him up that's when I got attacked my sword went in the water "Crap." I muttered "Hello Aleta." the voice stopped me I turn and saw him the love of my life Shane was gone and I was grateful I looked at Dan and pulled him to me he wrap his arm around my waist and our lips crushed together "You don't know how much I've missed you." Dan muttered in the kiss "Good because I missed you more." we kissed "Why did you attack Shane?" I asked "I wanted you to come so by attacking Shane I knew you come." Dan said I playfully hit him Dan chuckled Dan is the son of Neferet and Aurox, I know a bit strange but that's their kid.

Also he's the enemy's son and I am deeply in love with him I looked into Dan's moss green eyes that have a hint of black in them and his hair is in a sexy tousled way I ran my finger's through his hair he smiled and grabbed my hand "When will this war be over?" Dan asked and kissed my hand "When your mother is striped of her power or she's dead." Dan looked into my eyes "You know I don't want her dead, she might be a bad person but she's a wonderful mother."

I looked at Dan "She almost killed me." Dan pulled the top of my shit down showing off my cleavage but it also showed the scar on my left breast Dan lean in and kissed it I gasped and moaned Dan looked at me and smiled I crushed my lips to his and made him go on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

4

Dan took me to a hidden cottage in the forest I listened to the forest life Dan opened the door and I saw a table and candles I smiled "Oh Dan, this is so lovely." Dan put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him and kissed me "Lets eat." I said Dan chuckled and nod his head "Okay."

**Luna**

I saw Shane come back with no wounds I was shocked then I saw Zoey, Stevie, Rephaim and the rest from the school Stevie went to Erik "Where's my daughter?" Zane came and looked at me I looked at him and smiled he put his arms up "Up!" Zane said I picked him up and looked into his eyes "What's wrong Zane?" I asked Zane pointed outside I looked outside a bit lost then understood "Is it Aleta?" Zane put his hand down I looked at Zane "It is isn't it?" Zane just stayed quite Shane came to me "Luna, what is it?" Shane asked "I think I know where Aleta is." I handed Zane to Shane I looked around for weapons not sure what I'll do with them but I took them and left silently.

**Aleta**

I was happy with Dan we laid on the bed and held hands Dan was playing with my hair "You are so beautiful Aleta." Dan said I smiled and kissed him "Nothing compares to your beauty." I said Dan chuckled I sat on top of him and looked down at Dan he looked at me "What are you doing Princeps?" I smiled and went to kiss the hallow of his neck Dan understood from my thought I sent him Dan chuckled "Now Aleta? We just ate." Dan said I pout Dan kissed my bottom lip "Don't pout you know its my weakness." Dan said I got up and felt someone coming I growled and saw Luna and she had weapons she looked at me and Dan and knew quickly. (A.N- Princeps means Princess in Latin)

**Luna**

When I saw Aleta and Dan I knew which was the enemy I pointed the sword at Dan "You compelled her you demon!" the sword was embraced in spirit and fire Dan growled and backed up "No Luna back down!" Aleta said "Why should I?" I snapped "Because I love him!" I looked at Aleta "No your lying about the love." Dan was still growling at my weapon "Luna please do not kill him." I flicked my eyes to Aleta to see her hand on her stomach I was lost at first but it clicked I let out a strangle cry and looked at Dan my eyes changed Dan looked at me "Down the Devils throat," Aleta's eyes widen, "curse all thee who awaken the mighty Dark Knight." then I began to chant some words "NO! Luna stop!" I blinked and heard Shane I turn and saw him "Shane?" he looked at the weapon.

Shane took a step to me "Put the weapon down." and so I did and handed him the weapon "We all know about these two." I looked at Shane my eyes went black "How about the fact that Aleta is pregnant with the enemies baby?" Shane looked at Aleta his eyes widen in shock "No, we don't know that." Shane said Aleta closed her eyes "I don't even know if I am okay? Can we just go home and sleep?" Aleta asked "I need to go back." Dan said "Like hell you do." I hissed "Come Luna." Shane said pulling me out.

**Aleta**

When Shane took Luna I was grateful I kissed Dan and followed them Luna looked back once and she had this look that made it look like she hated me but it changed quickly into sorrow she stopped in front of me and hugged me "You just made a very old war start up again Aleta." I looked at Luna "Wha-?"

She put her hand on my flat stomach "Because you are pregnant." Luna said and walked with Shane while I stood there stunned her powers she has to many powers for anyone to keep track of. Shane opened the door and we both went inside I ran up the stairs my parents and little brother saw me I ran straight to the bathroom and saw the pregnancy tests that Aphrodite kept I took one and sneaked to our bathroom and took the test I sat on the bed in our room.

The door opened I looked up and saw Luna I was crying silently. Luna closed the door and came to me "Took a test?" I just nod "How much longer?" Luna asked "Ten seconds." I said Luna grabbed both of my hands I looked into her eyes "Everything will be okay, I'll support you. No matter what." Luna said I nod and the time was up I got up and went to get the test I went back to the room Luna stood up and I saw Dan they appeared to be good friends now and it made me happy "What does the test say?" Luna asked I took a deep breath and looked at the test it was positive I sobbed "Pregnant." Luna came and hugged me.

**Dan**

I did this to her, I'm a monster. No one has ever dealt with this before and I've done this to the love of my life, to Aleta. Luna looked at me her eyes were full of sorrow and we both knew why _will she make it?_ we both thought Luna looked at Aleta and spoke to her Aleta shook her head quickly "No, they will hate me Luna." Aleta said "You have to tell them, they have a right to know this Aleta." Luna said "You don't understand Luna! They will kill Dan and leave me!" Aleta said Luna just held Aleta tighter while Aleta cried I took a step but Luna stopped me "Go home Dan, this is a girls conversation." Luna said it wasn't harsh but I can tell that Aleta needed Luna so I left.

**Aleta**

Luna sat me down and looked at me "Aleta, please tell them. Before they find out by Aphrodite or the Poet." Luna said I looked at Luna "Please." I brush my hair back "Will you be there?" Luna nodded we both got up and went to my parents the door opened and I saw my Dad I hugged him Dad held me and let us in I sat on the bed my Mother came from putting Zane to bed "Hey Aleta." I looked at my Mother and by the way she looked into my blood shot eyes she knew it wasn't good news "What do you need to tell us?" Mom asked I looked at Luna and she nod "I'm right here." Luna said I nod I told them about me and Dan.

"Okay there's more to it though." Mom said I nod "Tell us darling." Dad said "I'm pregnant." I said Mom looked at Dad and I began to cry I felt someone hug me I looked up and saw my Dad "My poor little girl." Dad said I hugged him "You want the baby?" I nod Dad sigh and held me "We'll support you." Mom said I looked at Mom "You... you will?" they both nod I smile and hug them both I heard Zane squeal I looked up and saw Zane holding his tiger in his hands "Ally!" Zane ran to me he jumped I caught him and tickled him "I just put him to bed." Mom said with a smile "Ally, baby?" I nod "Yes." I said Zane giggled putting a finger in his mouth "Me unwle?" I smiled and nod "Yes."

Mom and Dad smile Zane looked at them and smiled he looked at Luna and gave her a confused look Luna looked down "I tried Zane, sorry." Luna said I looked between them "I'm lost." Zane tapped my face trying to get my attention "Don't worry Aleta, come on we need to get to sleep before the sun comes up." Mom took Zane from my arms and we left my parents room to our room. Luna closed the door and looked at me I sat on the bed with a hand to my stomach still not believing that I'm pregnant with Dan's child, Neferet's grandchild Luna grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes "Please get your hand off your stomach before something bad happens." I was lost but I looked down and saw that I was clawing at my stomach I let go and laid in bed Luna climbed in with me _**(A.N: No Luna isn't Gay I'll explain the thing with Aleta and Luna soon) **_Luna began to sing and I closed my eyes "Sleep Aleta, don't worry." Luna said.

She was brushing my hair back I saw pictures fly by my mind and smiled a bit seeing a baby I thought it would scare me but it didn't the baby was very beautiful the baby was running and laughing in a field.


End file.
